Dangerous: Heat
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Five days. That's how long it lasts. Five days of being locked in her room, five days away from the outside world. And five days away from her girlfriend. It should be easy enough...Right? (Another unrelated Dangerous fic.)


**GODDAMN IT! I just can't stop coming up with smut fanfictions for Dangerous! But, this should be interesting considering the name.**

 **Question: Does this mean that is my indirect attempt at an Omegaverse fanfiction? If so, then I'm going about this all wrong xD Oh well, I don't care about logic anyway. I think Korra's an Alpha until it comes to Asami xD**

 **Also, it's been a while since I wrote a smut so I might be a little rusty.**

 **...**

It was close. She could feel it inside of her. It was nagging at her, messing with her. She knew that no matter how much she'd prepare, it wouldn't matter once it started. She had to be careful, very careful. She couldn't take any chances. In fact, she couldn't even be around her girlfriend. She'd be too dangerous, too unpredictable. She could hurt her.

Korra sat at the edge of her bed, her legs shaking and ears back. She was fidgeting with her hands and staring blankly at the wall. Her body clock told her how much time she had. She had one more day. One more day before it started. Once it did, she'd spend the next five days at the Temple away from Asami. Back at home, her mother and father would send her away for those five days, per Korra's request. She didn't want to be around her home when she went into heat. She asked Tenzin if she could do the same and just leave, but he declined her pleading. So, Korra settled on being locked in her room.

The arrangements were these (as she'd made them): Korra was to be kept locked in her room under supervision to make sure she didn't sneak out. She was only allowed out of her room to use the bathroom and meal times. No visitors, especially no Asami. And her friends couldn't come over because they would have interacted and been near Asami. Knowing her girlfriend, she'd definitely be concerned and try to come and see her in which she would be turned down by the White Lotus guards until the end of the five days. Korra hated to do that to her, but Asami's safety was more important than her own needs.

The only thing Tenzin would have to worry about was the constant whining and maybe even howling at night. He told Korra he didn't mind, he was used to late nights after Meelo was born.

"Don't worry about a thing, Korra." Pema told her, patting her shoulder. "This will all be over before you know it."

While Korra appreciated her kind words, she still couldn't help but worry. Her eyes found the clock and she saw the minute hand move. "One minute closer..." she murmured to herself.

 _ **~Two days in~**_

Korra sat in front of her window, staring outside. Her heart was pounding and her tail was wagging behind her. She kept her breaths deep and even, but it did nothing to help the burn in the pit of her stomach. She whimpered every few minutes as she watched the city.

So far, her plan was working. Although she could feel Asami's growing suspense and worry, she was thankful that her work at the factory was keeping her busy. She promised herself that as soon as everything was over, she'd make it up to her girlfriend.

There was a reason Korra didn't tell Asami about her going in heat. Specifically because she didn't want Asami to try and seduce her. She may not of cared for her own well-being, but it was all Korra cared about. And Asami definitely would try to get her in bved while she was in heat. Korra had no doubt. Thus, she told the guards to tell Asami, should she show up, that Korra was off on official Avatar duties. That was a legitimate excuse.

There was a knock on her door and it slid open. "Korra, lunch is ready." Jinora said.

"Thank you." Korra said briskly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jinora asked.

Korra chuckled. "I've experienced heat before, I'm okay."

"That's good, because Asami's also coming up on a boat right now."

"What?!" Korra yelped.

She looked out her window and to the right. Jinora wasn't lying. Asami was coming up on the docks in her boat. Korra held her breath, trying to keep from panicking. Korra was downwind from Asami. If her scent carried with the wind and Korra breathed it in, all her efforts would have been in vain.

Korra watched as the White Lotus sentries approached Asami. They exchanged a few words Korra could feel Asami's annoyance. Tenzin came out a couple minutes later and spoke to Asami. She didn't look too happy, but she did get back in her boat and return to the city. Korra sighed in relief and stood up.

"She's gone?" Jinora said.

"Yeah, thanks to your father." Korra said. She looked at Jinora. "Anyway, lunch?"

 _ **~Day three~**_

As she'd warned, Korra did whimper and howl. It was agonizing for her to be in this state. Not even masturbating worked for her. She managed an orgasm, but it was nothing compared to the ones Asami could coax out of her.

 _Asami..._

Her name was calling for her. Her fantasies were playing in her mind, along with her memories of every time they did it. The burn became a rage and Korra whined pathetically. She wanted nothing more than to have Asami touch her, to touch Asami.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Korra..._

She hit her head against the wall and her tail stood rigid. Two days.

 _ **~Day five~**_

It was almost over. She had one more day to get through. Korra hadn't heard from or seen Asami since she left. Maybe she believed Tenzin when he told her Korra wasn't home. All she knew was that Asami's emotions had been pretty calm, save for a couple anxious spikes. She dismissed them, knowing that she'd get a chance to talk to Asami tomorrow about whatever was going on. She'd be normal by then. She had this in the bag.

Or, she thought until Tenzin came to her and said he needed to travel to the Southern Water Tribe on official business. He was taking the whole family with him, figuring that he could let them visit Katara and Kya.

"Don't worry, the White Lotus will still be here to watch out for you." Tenzin said. "It's only one more night, you'll survive."

He was right. One night left. She'd live. It would all be okay. She watched the family leave from her window, waving before turning back to her room and sighing. It was almost sunset. Just a few more hours. Korra requested that a guard bring Naga to her room. She took one of Naga's toys, containing it in an air ball, and played with her for a while until she grew tired. She laid back on her bed, her tall sweeping beside her and stared at the ceiling before she closed her eyes.

She couldn't help her hand as it moved down into her sweatpants, guiding its way into her boxers. She whimpered again when her fingers slipped between her folds. She was hot and slick, her fingers circling her clit.

Her imagination got the best of her and she imagined Asami naked on top of her, whispering nonsensical nothings into her ear. She imagined it was her hand pleasuring her and her fingers penetrating her. Korra moaned and bit her lip as she pushed her tank top up and began caressing her boobs through her bindings. She curved her finger within her and her back arched, followed by a low growl.

"Asami..." she moaned, her imagination still controlling her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Korra froze and her eyes snapped open. She looked to where the voice was coming from and her heart leapt to her throat. Sure enough it was Asami, coming in through her door. Korra panicked and jumped up, backing up into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking as she sucked in a breath and held it.

"Came to see you on your official Avatar duties." Asami said with a smirk as she slid the door closed. "I see your fully absorbed in them."

"That's not what I meant!" Korra said. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, that was easy. I just stunned all the guards with my glove." Asami said casually, taking off the glove.

"Asami, you really shouldn't be here..." Korra said as serious as possible.

"Why not? You're saying I can't help my girlfriend while she's in heat?" Asami asked.

Korra's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's amazing what Ikki will spill once you get her talking." Asami tapped near her collarbone. "Also, I could sense your horniness. Quite overwhelming, I might say."

Korra swallowed nervously and muttered a curse through her teeth. "Asami, seriously, you need to go."

"Not a chance, babe." Asami said.

Korra stumbled to the side as she stuck her head out the window to breathe fresh air. She turned to Naga and nudged her awake. The polar bear dog shook out her pelt and looked at Asami. She was alert within seconds and got between Asami and Korra, growling quietly. Asami simply grinned and walked up to Naga.

"You know you won't hurt me, girl." she said.

Naga whined and bowed her head. Yes, she'd protect Korra, but she wouldn't hurt her girlfriend. Korra turned on her heel and gently airbended Asami away from her. Asami staggered back.

" _Go_ , Asami." Korra pleaded.

Asami giggled and moved forward again, this time ready for Korra's bending. She dodged each slice of air effortlessly, ducking under the last one and grinding against Korra's front when she stood. Korra leaned back into the window and swallowed, her head back. A whine escaped her.

"Korra." Asami said, her voice low and sultry.

When Korra didn't answer, Asami pulled her down by the collar of her tank top and made her look her in the eyes. Korra glanced at her lips before looking at her again. Asami brought her closer, brushing their lips together.

"Just breathe, Korra." Asami said. "Breathe me in."

Korra's ears slowly perked up and she gave in, her nostrils flaring as she breathed in deeply. Asami's scent flooded her nose and clouded her mind. Her eyes dialated and she kissed Asami hard. Asami smirked and kissed her back while she led her to the bed. She pushed Korra onto it and Korra's back hit the bed. Asami straddled her and kissed her again.

She had a feeling that Korra wouldn't settle for foreplay, being in heat and all, but she didn't want it to end too soon. Asami's hand slipped under Korra's tank top and grazed against her bindings. She rocked her hips against her lover and moaned at the growl she received. She felt Korra's fingers grab her clothes and start to take them off, but she stopped her.

"Not yet..." she said.

"Asami." Korra growled and her hips bucked. How dare she awaken her then make her wait.

Asami moaned and held Korra down by her shoulders. "You're the one in heat." she said slowly. "Let me take care of you first."

Korra whimpered, but nodded. Asami grinned and gestured for Korra to sit up. Korra did so and Asami tugged at the hem of her top, signaling her to raise her arms. She took Korra's tank top off and tossed it aside. She inched her hand around, locating the edge of Korra's bindings and unraveling them. The wrap collected in a pile on the floor and Asami went for her sweatpants. She untied the strings and Korra raised her hips so she could take them off.

Asami could see Korra's excitement on her underwear, soaked more than they ever were before. She took a chance and eased Korra back onto the bed. She guided her hand into the crotch hole of Korra's boxers and reveled in the heat coming from her center. She found Korra's nub protruding from her folds and geared her fingers over it. Korra moaned anxiously, grabbing Asami by her arm trying to move her further down Asami smiled and kissed Korra's neck, nipping and flicking her tongue here and there.

"F-fuck, Asami!" Korra mewled, rolling her hips against the heel of the engineer's hand.

Asami's free hand skimmed over her breast, pinching and rolling her nipples. Korra melted into her ministrations, becoming putty in her skilled hands. She carefully slid a finger into Korra's entrance and the Avatar gave a low gutteral sound. Asami smiled and found Korra's lips, stroking her tongue along her lower lip to ask for entrance. Korra gave it somewhat reluctantly, the Alpha in her demanding dominance.

Korra couldn't help herself and let her hand venture into Asami's jeans and panties, teasing the raven haired girl by skating over her crevice. Asami moaned and leaned into her, parting her legs a little more when Korra penetrated her. She was rough with it and Asami panted out a cry, jerking forward. Her own wetness was pooling out over Korra's fingers.

Asami applied another finger into Korra and curled them in a "come hither" motion, making Korra bark out a cry. She felt a knot forming within her, her muscles coiling tighter and tighter. She didn't expect to last long while she was in heat. She was more sensitive at that time.

"A-sam...i..." she managed, sounding as if she were in pain. "I-I'm..."

"Hold it." Asami said in her ear and slowed her thrusts. She withdrew her fingers, earning a desperate and frustrated snarl, and stood up. She had her own disappointment when Korra left her.

Korra kept herself down as she watched Asami undress in record time. Once she was finished, she beckoned Korra to stand, which she did. Korra didn't wait for the next instruction, grabbing Asami and laying her down. Emerald could see the Alpha sapphires as clear as the morning and she felt hypnotized. Asami intertwined their legs, gasping at the sensation of their sexes rubbing together. Korra's heavy breathing in her ear made her blood circulate hotter and she let out a cry when Korra rolled her hips forward.

"S-s-spirits.." she moaned, holding Korra as tight as she could.

Korra moved against her again, letting out a moan of her own when she picked up the pace. When Asami started meeting her thrusts, it drove her into a frenzy. Their bodies moved fluidly together like a synchronized dance and their lips clashed sloppily. When Asami couldn't keep her lips together long enough to hold in her cries of pleasure Korra went for her neck, leaving fresh love bites in random places she could reach.

Asami sensed that familiar pressure building in her gut and her hips bucked. Korra snarled and her teeth bared against Asami's shoulder. Their juices leaked out and traveled down their thighs, hinting towards their nearing orgasms.

"Asami..." Korra said in a voice she couldn't recognize. It sounded like multiple at once. When Asami turned her head to look at the wolf Avatar hybrid, she could see a faint white light in them.

"Korra..."

Korra's hips bucked harshly and she howled, cumming hard. Asami hit her precipice a second later and she shuddered beneath Korra, low mews coming from her the more she came. Korra lasted longer than she did and wolf-like whines sounded from her throat even after she relaxed. Korra went slack and her breathing gradually became normal. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Asami's neck. Her tail was limp and her ears were down. She mumbled something that Asami recognized as her name.

"Yes?" Asami said, looking as her.

Korra smiled lazily. "Remind me to tell you the next time I go into heat."

 **...**

 **This is the ONLY heat story I'm going to write! And knowing me, that'll probably end up as a lie! But tell me honestly if it was good. If I decide to write another one, I'll need the feedback. Forgive my rustiness.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
